Of Bashing and Banging
by lavender-skies-and-crimson-rain
Summary: OneShot.James and Lily get into an argument after one incident...don't expect anything so great...it's really short...based on an incident that happened to me a few months ago with a certain classmate...heh heh


A/N: okay...so this little one-shot is based on an incident that happened between me and a friend of mine...as much as _I hate to think of him as James and I as Lily_...I just **had** to write it down...it still makes me a smile...teehee

Disclaimer: You guys should know to whom these characters belong to...if not...GEEZ

* * *

Date: February 3, Fifth Year 

Setting: Charms Class

BANG.

Everyone automatically turned to stare at James

"James!" Lily, who was sitting behind him, moaned, "What did you do? You're supposed to _vanish_ it! Not _explode_ it!"

James looked frustrated, "Well I'm sorry, Miss Dramatic," and with a whip of his wand, he repaired the damage.

"Idiot," Lily muttered. James turned around

"Well, let's see you try!" James whispered loudly out of the corner of his mouth. Lily took her mouse, and, somewhat lazily, performed the vanishing charm perfectly with a wave of her wand.

"Showoff," James muttered as Lily heard it and glared at him.

When class was over, Lily walked out carrying her books in a stack. James bumped into Lily on purpose and knocked her books out of her hands.

"Mr. Potter!" A voice called out through the hall. James turned around to meet Professor McGonagall as Lily smirked, picking up her books.

"I would have expected better of you! Look at the size of her books! She could have lost her balance!" McGonagall said, clearly frustrated at James. Lily finally got up from the floor with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Apologise to Miss Evans!"

James looked away and quietly muttered, "Sorry."

McGonagall turned to face James, and asked Lily, "Hmm," she said with a hint of sarcasm, "Miss Evans? Was he looking at you to show that he meant it?" Lily shook her head.

McGonagall looked at James, who looked appalled at what has happening to him, one more time and said, quite menacingly, "Look at her straight in the eye, Mr. Potter, and apologise to her with feeling!" She hissed.

James looked directly at Lily, who blushed a little at James looking at her, and said clearly yet a little too loudly, "I'm sorry, Lily."

Lily stared at him defiantly and replied, "It's okay James."

McGonagall gave them one last stare, and then turned on her heel and left them with a satisfied look.

After she turned the corner, James and Lily went back to glaring at one another.

"Nice going," Lily muttered as they both walked to the Common Room.

"Me? It was _you_!" James said, outraged, as they walked up the flight of stairs.

"_Me?_ What did I do?" Lily snapped back as they walked down the corridor.

"_You_ had to walk right into me! That's what you did!" James yelled at her as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"I _never_ walked into you! You were the one who _bumped_ into me!" Lily shouted at James.

"I did _not_ bump into you! I _never even_ _touched_ you! _You_ just dropped your books on _bloody purpose_!" James shouted back.

"Liar!" Lily hissed as James continued to glare. "What do you mean you _never_ touched me? You well _bashed_ into me! And I dropped my books because _you_ had to _knock_ them _out of my hands_!" Lily said, her voice growing steadily louder with each word until she was screaming her head off.

James continued to stare at Lily as the Fat Lady swung open her portrait hole, sighing and saying something like "Young love."

Lily turned to glare at the portrait, and when curious heads popped out of the hole, she turned again to glare at James, who was still staring at her.

"Uh, Lily?" came Sam's voice.

"James?" came Sirius' voice.

"_What?_" James and Lily both snapped, now fiercely glaring daggers at each other. There was a few moments pause, until Sirius broke the silence.

__"_Ahem_. Would you mind _not _yelling at each other, especially since you guys _are not_ married yet?" Sirius asked teasingly, hoping to make a joke about everything.

Lily looked at Sirius threateningly, who in turn recoiled, while James just kept glaring at Lily. Sirius quickly muttered, "Never mind," before going back into the Common Room.

Breathing heavily, they both turned on their heel to go straight into the Common Room, avoiding every stare and giggling behind their backs.

* * *

A/N: Alright! so how was it?? LoL...you don't need to answer that...I thought it was pretty funny though when it happened to _me_...haha...kevin didn't know that it was coming...haha..._you should've seen his face_..._so cute_...no wait...did I just say that?? oh no... 

and yeah...his friend did say that after we argued...which I imagined Sirius to say it...so I guess it came out all right...can you believe I still remember the date?? gosh...

Cookies to all who review!!! (::) Thanks!


End file.
